


Damn Sweetheart

by Soft_Potato



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Courting Rituals, Creature Fic, Dirty Talk, Oral Sex, Other, Sex with Sentient Animals, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Potato/pseuds/Soft_Potato
Summary: Mirage has a creature try to court him, works out pretty well actually.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Damn Sweetheart

The creature was massive, with a hide so thick that no weaponry could harm it and feathers of bright purple and pink adorned it's head. Beautiful thing it was, but nobody was ever able to get close. A shy thing, sneaking about and avoiding legends when it could. But today it was curious, curious about one legend in particular. It had wriggled its way through the vault in hopes of finding something pretty for the legend it had gained interest in, a bright yellow disk seemed like a good start! At least it hoped so, considering the man wore yellow himself…

As it hears gunfire outside the vault a happy crooning leaves its obsidian colored maw, as it makes its way out of the vault cave it sees just who it wanted. The legend wore the same bright yellow as the disk, he had to like it! As it slinks closer to him, the feathers adorning its head flare out beautifully. A way of courting and acceptance in its species, the legend jumps away upon seeing it right behind him, but it drops the yellow disk at his feet with a delicate crooning. Head shaking to let it's feathers rattle and make a pretty display for the man, it even bows low for him. 

Mirage had jumped out of his skin when that thing had come out of hiding, let alone to him! But when it had dropped the resurrection shield at his feet? Oh damn he was happy, chuckling and equipping it instantly as it flares those pretty feathers at him. At first he wasn't sure what it wanted, but as it began to follow his team he began to wonder if it wanted food or just company. Turns out, it was just lonely.   
He ended up sitting by himself after his squad leaves him on his own, having died off to Wraiths squad and being camped. So now he's up on the sniper's perch just watching Skyhooks buildings! All alone... Low and behold the creature comes trotting up behind him with a golden tripletake, he swaps out his old one and whistles quietly. Running his fingers over the expensive skin it had, First strike to be exact. One of his favorites besides the Tamed beast.

“Well thank you buddy, don't know where you got this but oh well. “  
He says patting it's large snout as it sits near him, as he pulls the scope up to scout the buildings he feels it's nose snuffle up against the back of his neck. He looks back at it and raises a brow as a quiet crooning leaves it's maw, he thinks for a moment before turning and sitting down.   
“There, just want attention? “  
He teases but the moment he pulls his knees up to rest his arms on them, it's big nose is pushing up against his crotch. He certainly jumps and even yelps, because fuck it's hot to touch. As his back connects with the railing along the perch he gives a pained huff, planting one hand on its snout and pushing gently.   
“Ey! Look I know you're lonely and all, but jeez! Right now of all times? “  
As it's yellow eyes look up at him, he can't help but see the desperation. He looks over his shoulder to listen for a moment, if there weren't any squads in the general area…. Maybe. Just maybe he'd let it nose it's way about… yeah that sounded okay. 

Turns out he's more eager than he'd originally thought and ends up yanking his gear down enough for it to nose at his boxers, for such a big creature it sure is gentle though. Nose gently pushing against his bulge and inhaling as much as it can of him, he lets his head rest back against the guard railing for a moment to just enjoy the gentle nosing, staring up at the blue sky. But as something warm and wet slides under his waistband his eyes open wide and his hands fly down to that snout, the sight he's met with turns him on more than he'd like to admit. It's got it's fat tongue slid under his boxers and it's trying to pull him out of said clothing, he bites his bottom lip in thought before shimmying out of his boxers just enough for it to get all of him.   
“T-t-there you go… God don't bite off my dick. Please don't it's the only one I got “  
He says as it's eyes seem to soften before suddenly all of his cock and even his balls are engulfed in hot wetness, a sharp gasp leaves him as it does so. Head lolling back against the railing, and his legs spread just a bit wider. 

As it's slimy tongue starts to wrap around his shaft Elliott gives a quiet moan, sliding his hands up into his hair and taking off his goggles to hold them. His hips twitching and the creature seems to enjoy the noise he'd made, because it looks up and actually responds to him with a noise of its own. A quiet croon of sorts before its tongue begins to stroke along him as if it were a hand almost, a shaky exhale leaves him as he slides down the railing to rest flat on his back. His legs tremble as it's mouth pulls back to pay attention to his tip, one of his hands grab it's nose as he lets out an almost shameful moan. 

“Holy fuck baby, kee-keep going. Please please please don't stop “  
He moans softly, but he nearly jumps out of his skin when one of its massive paws plants over his stomach. But as its mouth sinks all of him in again, he holds over it. Grabbing it's big claws and shuddering his boots now digging into the dirt as he feels the heavy coil in his lower abdomen starting to grow, as its nose brushes the curly hair at his base he curses and thrusts up into its mouth. Shuddering as he feels its claws dig gently into his stomach, his eyes shut tight as finally he’s tipped over that cliff edge. Orgasm hitting him harder than any hammerpoint or wingman ever could, grabbing it's paw tight as he convulses now. 

He orgasms so violently that his legs are locking up around its big head and he arches up, gasping and moaning before just whimpering incoherently to whatever ears can hear him. His frantic heartbeat thrumming in his own ears all while every inch of his skin feels as if it's on fire, for what reason? He'd never know. It doesn't help that the creature hasn't stopped licking around him either. It's not until he's brought to the point of tears from oversensitivity that it slips away from him, head tilting as it licks it's maw and nose afterwards. Apparently satisfied that it had absolutely fucked him up, in more than one way. 

Gasping and sliding his hands into his hair, Elliott tries to control his shaking and jerking body. He's never had an orgasm hit him so hard before, he's never felt this good ever, Period. But fuck he's got to get it together because there's only three squads left and he's pretty sure they could've heard him a mile away with all the moans he's been making. As he finally gets his breathing controlled he manages to sit up, watching as this creature watches him lazily.   
“Hooooooly fuck buddy… “  
He breathes out, tucking himself back into his boxers and redoing his suit straps. As he moves onto his hands and knees, he finds it exceptionally hard to actually stand up. With a little help from beastie though, he's able to lean against the railing behind him. As the announcement goes off there's only two squads left he grabs his tripletake and aims down to the buildings below, shakily but steady enough to take a shot at the remaining person in the last squad.

The kickback hits him harder than he'd like, but when the announcement goes off that he's the champion he could honestly care less.   
“Fuck me sideways and call me a cheap three credit whore but hot damn buddy we have to do that again some time huh? “  
He jokes, but to his utter surprise the beast actually flares the feathers along it's head before nuzzling his crotch with a happy chuttering.   
“Alright I walked in-into that one yeah, but god yes I agree with you. “


End file.
